Yokai Mansion
by komaswirls
Summary: Luigi's on another ghostbusting mission! But this time, there's a bit of a twist... He'll meet the mysterious Yokai, spirit-like entities with the power to change our lives. While some are good, others are quite evil. Will Luigi make it through safely and save his brother?


**Intro**

Luigi looked around uneasily as he walked into E. Gadd's lab. He wasn't sure what that goofy professor wanted from him this time, but he knew from past experience that it couldn't be good.

"Ohoho, Luigi! You're just in time!" Gadd spun his chair around to face the plumber, smiling wide despite the stress he was under. "You see, we've got another ghost problem."

Luigi sighed. Of COURSE it's ghosts again. It could never just be Goombas or Piranha Plants. Even facing Bowser again would be better than this. Why can't he just ask Mario to take care of this?

"I asked Mario to take care of this, but he hasn't returned. It seems that as far as busting ghosts, no one is better than you." Gadd told him. Luigi couldn't help but doubt the latter statement, but if Mario was really missing, he couldn't stand by and let anything bad happen to him. Swallowing his fear, he quietly requested the Poltergust 5000. "Oh, that old thing? Nonono, it simply won't do. You see, these particular ghosts are rather peculiar. They aren't like your average Boos, let me assure you."

E Gadd hopped out of his chair, showing Luigi sketches of creatures more terrifying than he could have imagined. "These particular ghosts are called Yokai. There are dozens of legends surrounding them. They're each rather unique, and they cause many problems in everyday life. I heard tell of a powerful Yokai aura emanating from this area, so I came here to research them. Believe me, my life has not been the same since. These ghosts can be very strange, and very terrifying. That's why I need you to go in and save Mario from them."

The professor dug through his closet, giving a nearly petrified Luigi an upgraded Poltergust. "Now, I need you to hunt down the Yokai responsible for capturing Mario, and find out where the massive aura is coming from."

Luigi shakily gripped the new Poltergust, suddenly unsure if he was cut out for this mission. "Come now, Luigi! You aren't going to let your fear get the better of you, are you?" Luigi glanced from side to side, then shook his head and puffed out his chest, feigning confidence. "Good! Now, I'll send you right over to the mansion. Hopefully the Pixelator 2.0 works fine. I haven't actually tested it, but you should be fine! Ohohohoho!" He aimed it at Luigi, who quickly recoiled and tried to protect himself from the blast, to no avail as the device turned him into a mass of pixels, sending him to the front yard of the mansion.

 **Chapter 1**

Luigi rematerialized a few feet above the ground, yelping as he hit the ground gracelessly. He carefully stood and dusted himself off, looking up at the mansion and feeling a sense of dread fill his entire body as he creeped up to the front porch, flinching when the wooden boards beneath his feet creaked.

Luigi looked around quietly, unsure, before slowly reaching for the doorknob. He hesitated, withdrawing his hand, then reached out again, his hand shaking as he remained uncertain, almost frozen in place for over a minute. He finally built up the courage to grab the knob, trying to turn it and sighing defeatedly seeing it was locked.

"Oh, come ON!" A voice shouted from seemingly nowhere. The door burst open, and the invisible, furious creature pushed Luigi inside. Luigi gasped in surprise, reacting quickly and using the special light on his Poltergust to look around for whatever pushed him, looking down in shock seeing a small, angry cherub-like creature appear before him, much less intimidating than he expected.

"About time you found me!" The Yokai snapped at him. "I was waiting FOREVER for someone else to come here, and of course it just has to be the slowest guy on the planet." Luigi frowned, looking around hearing an obnoxious ringtone and quickly grabbing the device stored inside the Poltergust, answering the call.

"Luigi! It seems you've discovered your first Yokai!" E. Gadd exclaimed proudly. "This little feller is called K'mon K'mon. As you may have noticed, he's not the most patient guy around."

"C'mon, gramps, speed it up!" K'mon K'mon barked, tapping his foot against the ground impatiently.

"Y-yes, of course. Anyway, if he gives you any trouble, just suck him right up. I'm sure you won't need a tutorial for that." E. Gadd told Luigi quickly. "Call me if you get into any trouble!" The professor quickly hung up, and K'mon K'mon sighed with relief.

"About time. Now, uh, turn back and leave this place, blah blah blah, never be seen again, yadda yadda. Look, let's just cut to the chase and start fighting." He slammed the door shut behind Luigi, flapping his little wings to start a gust that sent all the paintings and curtains flying around.

Luigi gripped his Poltergust, avoiding K'mon K'mon's attacks and waiting for an opportunity to stun the little troublemaker. K'mon K'mon used his wind powers to send everything he could lift flying toward Luigi, getting angry after the battle had lasted longer than a minute and leaping at Luigi to beat the plumber up himself. Luigi jumped back quickly so he crashed into the ground, before looking down at him with concern.

K'mon K'mon stood again, furious. "This is taking too long! Just take this and go let some other Yokai beat you up." He tossed a strange coin at Luigi's nose, where it bounced and fell to the floor unceremoniously, before leaving to find something better to do.

Luigi picked up the coin curiously, a bit confused, then heard another incoming call from E. Gadd and answered it. "Ohoho, will you look at that! He gave you his medal! If you stick that into the front of the new Poltergust, you can summon him to help you out!"

Luigi furrowed his brow, unsure why he would want to do that, but shrugged and stored the medal away anyway. "You handled that first Yokai excellently! But there's still a whole mansion left to go. Good luck, pal." Gadd chuckled, hanging up.

Luigi sighed, looking around at the absolutely wrecked room. He paused, calling out for Mario hopefully before heading further into the eerie mansion. This was gonna be a long day.

 **Chapter 2**

Luigi walked through the hallway nervously, jumping at every little noise and scanning his environment frequently, relaxing a little after he was certain there were no Yokai nearby. He opened the door at the end of the hall, tiptoeing into the kitchen and looking for anything suspicious, but the room was still and near silent.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, the green-capped hero headed for the next door, leaping high into the air when the refrigerator suddenly flew open. Food of all sorts started flying out, and Luigi quickly shone his light on the area.

A small white dog-like yokai appeared before his eyes, digging through the fridge. The little pup found a tub of vanilla ice cream, quickly opening it. "Oh my swirls!" He shouted in amazement seeing the soft, sugary treat before him, quickly digging in. Luigi smiled softly, then heard another call from E. Gadd, answering quietly.

"Ohoho, looks like you're in luck. This is Komasan, the Komainu Yokai. This little whippersnapper is pretty peaceful. But er... I wonder what he's doing in a place like this? Perhaps you should ask him." E. Gadd told Luigi, smiling as he hung up. Luigi looked at Komasan quietly, then headed to speak to the yokai, who was already halfway through the tub of soft serve.

Komasan looked up from the bowl, wiping the ice cream off his face. "Oh my swirls, you can see me?" Luigi nodded, smiling and letting him know he didn't mean any harm. Komasan smiled. "Okay, I believe you. What are you doing in a creepy ol' place like this?"

Luigi sat down, explaining that he had to find his brother and a powerful Yokai that was living in the mansion. "You're looking for your bro too?" Komasan blinked. "My little bro is lost somewhere in this mansion." Luigi frowned, patting his head and offering to help him look. "Really? You'd do that for little ol' me?" Luigi nodded, smiling warmly.

Komasan beamed, finishing the tub of ice cream and standing up. "Alright! Let's go find our bros!" A light glow surrounded him, and another medal flew up into the air. Luigi hastily caught it, looking at it quietly before nodding, feeling a little more confident.

 **Chapter 3**

With his adorable new companion by his side, Luigi equipped his Poltergust once more and made his way through the mansion, occasionally scanning his environment but doing his best to keep his nerves under control for Komasan's sake. Komasan stayed by his side, clinging to his leg whenever he heard a suspicious noise. "Oh my swirls, this place is scarier than a rattlesnake in the moonlight..." He murmured. Luigi nodded in agreement, frowning.

An odd silence soon fell, and the nervous duo began to relax, both leaping into the air when another sudden call from E. Gadd came in. Luigi answered it quickly, catching his breath. "Hoho, I didn't startle you too much, did I?"

Luigi sighed, sitting down so Komasan could see the screen. "Oh my swirls, who are you, mister?" Komasan peeked over his shoulder, curious.

E. Gadd smiled. "I'm Professor Elvin Gadd, scientist and paranormal investigator!"

Komasan blinked, frowning. "Those are some awfully long words, mister..." Gadd sighed seeing it had totally gone over his head, before holding up an odd capsule.

"I found a strange Yokai in my lab. He said he has rather extensive knowledge about Yokai. I figured you could ask him about any of those fellers you find, so I caught him and sealed him away in here." He chuckled. "I'll send him right your way." He began programming his Pixellator for their location, muttering under his breath "I hope he'll be cooperative..." before sending him over. "Good luck!" With that, he hung up, and Luigi put the device away, yelping when the capsule materialized right over his head and bonked him.

"Oh my swirls, are you okay?" Komasan asked, concerned. Luigi rubbed his head, but nodded reassuringly, picking up the capsule and standing up, wondering what awaited inside. He tried to pull the two ends apart, sighing as it was stuck too tightly for him to do so. "May I see that?" Komasan gently took it from him, twisting the two ends and yelping in surprise when they suddenly burst apart, letting out a bright glow.

Luigi covered his eyes for a moment, startled, but peeked through the light as soon as he could, looking in confusion at the very ghost-like silhouette. "I told you, old man! I am not, under any circumstances, going to that mansion!" The ghost shouted as the light faded.

"Umm... You mean this mansion here?" Komasan tilted his head, looking up at him.

The ghost stopped suddenly, looking around. "Oh dear..." He tried to flee, but simply slammed into the wall, falling to the ground.

Luigi picked him up, brushing the dust off of him before letting him go again. "Apologies for my rash behavior." The ghost sighed. "It seems we really are stuck here. Your only choice is to defeat the Yokai responsible for this!" Luigi frowned, crossing his arms, and the ghost sighed. "Fine, I'll help you out. I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I'm Whisper, Yokai butler extraordinaire." Luigi smiled faintly, introducing himself and Komasan.

"So, with my yokai knowledge, your ghostbusting skills, and Komasan's... Erm... help, there's no way we can lose!" Whisper feigned confidence, grinning wide. Luigi nodded, gripping the hilt of his Poltergust and preparing to continue his search.

 **Chapter 4**

Luigi kept an eye out for anything suspicious, his pale ghostly pals following close behind. Komasan gently clung to his leg, worried about his little bro. "Komajiro?!" He called out, listening carefully. After a brief moment of silence, the call echoed back, and Komasan gasped. "Oh my swirls! He must be over that way!" He bolted off before Luigi could correct him, and Whisper sighed.

"You go on ahead, I'll try to stop him from getting hurt." Whisper flew off, and Luigi hesitated for a moment, before heading into the next room uneasily. He kept his Poltergust handy, jumping hearing a sound and quickly scanning the room, to no avail. He decided to search a bit more, raising an eyebrow as he found what appeared to be a giant mirror. After looking around for a moment, he decided to pause his search, readjusting his moustache and making a few funny faces in the mirror, starting to cheer up a bit.

Whisper flew into the room after a couple minutes, carrying Komasan and doing his best to keep the little lion dog from eating the soft serve swirl on top of his head. "There you are! Oh, what's that?" He flew over to the mirror, surprising himself, Luigi and Luigi's 'reflection'. Luigi recoiled once again seeing the reflection move differently from him, quickly scanning the mirror with his light. The facade faded, and the reflection was revealed to be an odd living mannequin.

"Oh my swirls!" Komasan gasped seeing him, hiding behind Luigi.

"OH MAH SWIRLS!" The mannequin mimicked him, twirling around to emphasize the 'swirls'. Luigi looked at Whisper inquisitively, and Whisper quickly tried to subtly check his Yokai Pad.

"Erm... This is the Yokai Mimikin! He does impressions of other people, though they tend to be a little much." Luigi noticed the pad, a bit suspicious, but looked back at Mimikin, who was standing on one foot, posing contemplatively and pretending to use a Yokai Pad.

"This is the Yokai Whisper! He pretends to know all about Yokai, but really he just looks everything up!" He laughed, losing his balance and landing on his butt.

Whisper crossed his arms, furious. "Hey! I don't sound anything like that!" Luigi chuckled quietly, but crossed his arms and looked down at Mimikin.

The mischievous mannequin stood, grinning wide. "So, how'd I do?" Luigi thought for a moment, then gave him a thumbs up, much to Whisper's lament. Mimikin gave a thumbs up back, cheerful. "I'm glad you appreciate my amazing impressions. Here, take this." He gave Luigi his medal, before transforming into him again, leaping high into the air. "Lets-a go!" He hit the ground shortly after, and Luigi carefully tiptoed around him, heading through the 'mirror' (which he could now see was just a doorway) and continuing his search for Mario.

 **Chapter 5**

"My little bro is the best!" Komasan told Luigi and Whisper, smiling. "He's so cool, he knows all about city life and stuff! And his cookin' is almost as good as my mama's." He started to think about his mom's cooking, drooling a bit, and Luigi smiled softly, offering him a little snack. Komasan quickly devoured it, beaming. "Mmmm... Thanks, mister!" Luigi nodded cheerfully, giving a snack to Whisper as well seeing that he was jealous.

Whisper finished his snack quickly, his mood brightening. "Well, it's not as bad as I thought here. We haven't even encountered any dangerous Yokai." Luigi nodded quietly, stepping into the next room and suddenly feeling a chill up his spine. Komasan hid behind him once again, and Whisper looked around. "Oh my, I may have spoken too soon... There seems to be a powerful presence in this room. You better find out what it is, as soon as possible."

Luigi gulped, shaking a bit as he turned on his light, turning it to where he felt the presence and revealing an odd pair of Yokai, a little devil who was shaking so much he could barely stand and a shy looking bird wearing the tallest shoes he'd ever seen. Whisper quickly got to work looking them up. "Ahah! Those are the Yokai Timidevil and Tengloom! Timidevil is a nervous little spirit, and Tengloom prefers reading over fighting. Why are they here, though..?" He kept a close eye on them.

"I-I-I don't th-think I can do it..." Timidevil murmured shakily, trying to hide behind his trident.

"It's pointless..." Tengloom sighed. "I'm too weak..." Luigi frowned worriedly, starting to approach them, but stepping back hearing a loud, invigored roar next to them, quickly scanning the source and finding a little flaming lion.

"That's the yokai Blazion!" Whisper gasped. "He's a master of motivation, fills everyone he meets with energy and confidence!"

"(You can do anything you set your mind to!)" Blazion roared, grinning wide. "(Just believe in yourself, and no one can stop you!)" His powerful fighting spirit filled the air around him, and the pair of nervous ghosts grew more confident.

"Y-yeah! You're right! We can do it if we work together!" Timidevil smiled wide.

"I think we've got what it takes..." Tengloom set his book down, spreading his wings. Luigi smiled, though his bright expression was quickly wiped off his face when the two Yokai attacked him.

Timidevil fired bolts of dark magic from the end of his trident, and Tengloom flapped his wings to blow strong gusts of wind at Luigi. The plumber panicked, stumbling around and avoiding their attacks to the best of his ability, occasionally using the Poltergust to blow attacks back but not really making much headway. Komasan hopped up onto Whisper's back as he hid from the attacking Yokai, scared.

Luigi continued to scramble around, gulping as the malevolent pair cornered him and left him nearly helpless.

"(Hey!)" Blazion leaped over and got between them, a fire in his eyes. "(This isn't what I meant when I said you can do anything! Leave this poor guy alone!)" He roared, clenching his fists. The two yokai suddenly came to their senses, crouching back and shaking a bit.

"S-s-sorry... I don't know what got into us..." Timidevil stammered.

"I didn't save my page..." Tengloom sighed mournfully as he picked his book back up. "Here, take this as an apology." Tengloom handed Luigi his medal, and Timidevil tossed his at him anxiously, before heading to try to get out of the mansion.

Blazion nodded as they left, turning back around to Luigi. "Rawrry..." He apologized, looking down. "(I didn't know they were gonna attack you. I hope you can forgive me.)" Luigi looked down at him, then up at Whisper, who translated for him, before smiling softly and kneeling down, assuring him that it was alright. Blazion smiled. "(Really? Thank you, sir. Here, take this! Call me if you ever need my help.)" Blazion handed him his medal, and Luigi put it away, smiling and gently patting his head (despite it being rather hot to the touch).

Blazion crossed his arms, smiling up at him. "(I better get going. Good luck out there.)" He quickly headed off, and Luigi waved goodbye, before gently helping Komasan down from the shelf he had jumped up to hide in.

 **Chapter 6**

"A nursery? In a place like this?" Whisper looked around as they entered the next room, thinking. "It's hard to imagine anyone taking care of a child here." Luigi wondered quietly for a moment if there were any baby Yokai, before glancing over at Komasan (who had found a toy train set and started playing with it). He started to kneel down and join him, but nearly toppled over when the crib in the room started to violently shake.

"Careful, mister! You almost took out the bridge!" Komasan made sure all the pieces of the track were in order. Luigi helped him out, before looking over at the crib, which continued to shake.

"That must be the work of some mischievous Yokai." Whisper told him, and Luigi quickly scanned the crib.

"Let me out, let me out, let me out!" A tiny, furious looking Yokai with a cute round face shouted.

"Hmm..." Whisper sneaked a peek at his Yokai Pad, before quickly hiding it again. "That's Hissfit! He's a tiny toddler with a terrible temper."

Hissfit growled at him, bouncing up and down. "Let! Me! Out!" Luigi sighed, carefully picking him up and setting him on the ground. Hissfit flashed him a smile, before pulling out a little sword and pointing it at Komasan. "That's MY choochoo! You can't touch it!"

"Oh my swirls!" Komasan dropped the train, hiding behind Whisper. Luigi panicked seeing the child's weapon, but tried to keep his cool, asking him to put down the sword. Hissfit hugged the blade close to his body, which scared Luigi even more.

"It's my sword! Mine!" He stuck his tongue out, still fuming. Luigi sighed, deciding to try a different approach and scrambling around the room for anything to distract the child with. He found a toy rattle, holding it out to Hissfit nervously. Hissfit scowled, but couldn't resist the temptation, snatching it from his hand and rattling it all around. Whisper watched uneasily, holding Komasan over his head just out of reach of his swirl.

Luigi smiled softly as Hissfit worked out most of his frustration, offering to play trains with him. Hissfit grinned excitedly, running over to the train set and getting all his favorite trains. He fixed the track up a bit, pushing the little locomotives all around and making them crash into each other repeatedly, shouting "BOOM! POW!" and giggling wildly as he did so. Luigi watched him, fixing the tracks whenever they got apart and occasionally picking up a train that Hissfit threw across the room.

Eventually the toddler showed clear signs of getting tired, though he still tried to play with his trains. Luigi gently patted his long hair, picking him up (surprisingly, without any protest) and humming a lullaby. Hissfit smiled, looking up at him and opening his starry eyes for a moment, before closing them and starting to fall asleep. Just before he drifted off, he started to glow, and his medal appeared on the flat part of his armor.

Luigi gently laid the sleeping child down, taking the medal and quietly putting it away. "My, my, that was some expert babysitting." Whisper whispered, impressed. "They oughta call you Mama Luigi." Luigi chuckled, gently helping Komasan down from on top of Whisper.

"Yes, indeed, that was quite impressive." A mysterious feminine voice spoke. Luigi looked around a bit, scanning around him and looking up seeing a kind looking, formally dressed Yokai. "My dearest apologies if I startled you, sir. My name is Gattenmeier." She politely introduced herself, bowing. "That cute little troublemaker wandered off from my master, so I was sent to find him. I found him here, playing with that toy train set. He wouldn't let me take him home, unfortunately. Nearly lost a hand just trying to put him in time out..." She sighed, before looking back at him and smiling. "You did quite well at calming him down. If you ever need assistance, I'm always at your service." She offered Luigi her medal, and the plumber accepted it happily, waving goodbye as she carried the sleeping Hissfit and his train set away.

 **Chapter 7**

"No sign of yokai in a while, huh?" Whisper looked around, thinking. "Perhaps we're going in the wrong direction?" Luigi shrugged quietly, figuring it couldn't hurt to continue the way they were headed.

"Oh my swirls, it's mighty dark around here..." Komasan murmured as they entered a rather dim hallway. Luigi reassured them that they'd be alright, but kept his vacuum handy just in case.

Whisper looked around nervously as they continued walking, the hall seeming to grow darker. "Are you sure it's safe around here?" Luigi hesitated, but shrugged, wondering what could possibly go wrong, when he suddenly felt something press against his ankle, causing him to trip and fall.

"Oh dear, are you alright, mister?" Komasan helped him up, worried. Luigi dusted his overalls off, letting him know that he was alright before looking around for what tripped him. He knelt down to inspect the ground, where he was swept off his feet once again by some mysterious force.

"My, my, you seem awfully clumsy." Whisper frowned as he helped him up.

"Maybe another Yokai is knocking him over?" Komasan quietly suggested.

Whisper laughed. "Don't be silly! Just because we're in a haunted mansion... On second thought, maybe you should take a look around." Whisper stayed behind the plumber as he scanned the area around him, the watch revealing a bright green Yokai with a Big Boy Style pompadour. (thanks mickey)

"There he is!" Whisper shouted, pointing. "That's the yokai... Er..." He quickly scrambled to look him up.

"Y'all don't know Roughraff?" Komasan looked up at Whisper, tilting his head.

Whisper recoiled a bit, frustrated. "O-of course I do! He's, umm... A hooligan yokai, that does nothing but cause trouble!"

Roughraff grinned. "Ohh, I'll show you trouble!" Luigi prepared to use his Poltergust, but Roughraff easily used his massive hair to stop the suction.

"I think you'll need a little help for this one." Whisper advised. Luigi nodded, digging through his medal collection and picking one out, sticking it into the medal slot on the vacuum.

"Summoning Brave!" A red swirling light surrounded them, and Blazion appeared in the middle of it, already pumped up.

"(What's up?! You need some help?)" Blazion roared cheerfully. Luigi nodded once Whisper had translated, pointing at Roughraff. Blazion clenched his fists, grinning. "(You called the right guy!)"

Roughraff laughed. "Bring it on, kitty! You dunno what you're messin' with!"

Blazion growled, his bright hot mane lighting up the hall. "(You've caused enough trouble! Apologize to him, or I'll make you sorry!)"

Roughraff shook his head. "You'll be the sorry one when I'm through with you!" He swung at Blazion, who quickly dodged, before pouncing at him.

Luigi watched the scuffle worriedly, the pair of little Yokai seeming evenly matched. "Oh my swirls, I hope no one gets hurt..." Komasan murmured, hiding behind Luigi and watching as well.

After some time passed, the rivals had worn themselves out, both collapsing on the floor. Roughraff painted, his scorched pompadour drooping a bit. "Heh... You're a pretty cool cat."

Blazion sat up, his energy quickly returning to him. "(You're a pretty tough guy. Maybe we could be pals?)"

Roughraff sat up as well, smiling. "Y'know, that's not a bad idea." They high-fived, and Blazion helped the hooligan up, nodding at Luigi.

Roughraff approached the plumber, holding his medal out. "Here, old timer. If you need some muscle, call me up whenever." Luigi accepted his gift, smiling and waving goodbye as the pair walked away.

"Well, that certainly went well." Whisper observed, floating around Luigi. "But we can't slow our pace now. Let's keep moving before another Yokai finds us." Luigi put the medal away, nodding and heading to the end of the hall.

 **Chapter 8**

"Are you sure it's not ice cream?" Komasan rode up on Luigi's shoulders, gazing at the swirl on Whisper's head.

"For the last time, no, it's not ice cream. It's just my head."

Komasan pouted. "But it's so swirly... Are you really sure?"

Whisper groaned. "Yes, I'm sure."

Komasan nodded, but kept gazing at it. "But... Are you REALLY sure?" Luigi chuckled as he listened to their banter, keeping an eye out for more Yokai.

"Hold on, do you hear that?" Whisper stopped them for a moment hearing a rustling noise. "There must be something around here..." He looked around quietly, screaming when something jumped onto his back. "Get it off, get it off!" Luigi quickly pointed the Poltergust at him, sighing seeing it was just Komasan trying to eat the swirl again and gently picking him back up, before searching for the source of the noise. Whisper fixed his swirl, following them.

The trio turned the corner, surprised to see what looked like a dog digging through a minifridge in the room. "Aww, a cute lil puppy!" Komasan smiled, his expression shifting to fear when the dog turned around to reveal a human face.

"O-oh dear. That's, erm... Manjimutt, the man-faced dog Yokai!" Whisper told them after quickly consulting his Yokai Pad. Luigi frowned, starting to summon Blazion but deciding against it, figuring the juxtaposition would be a little too weird anyway.

"Look, buddy, I'm not gonna fight you." Manjimutt sighed, taking a bite of something he'd stolen from the fridge. "I just came out here looking for a snack."

Komasan stayed behind Luigi, still nervous. "Sorry I got so frightened, mister."

Manjimutt shrugged. "Don't sweat it. Happens all the time." He walked over, handing Luigi his medal. "Here, just call me up if you need me. I've gotta go." Luigi hesitantly nodded, putting the medal away.

Manjimutt finished his snack, turning around the corner. They heard the click of a pair of handcuffs, and a pair of police officers carried him back through the room. "Hey, what gives! How did you even get in here?" Manjimutt struggled, confused.

"Tell it to the judge, pal." One of the officers advised as they hauled him off. Luigi frowned, deciding that he probably wouldn't try to summon their new acquaintance at any point.

 **Chapter 9**

"Did you hear that?" Whisper looked around suspiciously, though he didn't stray too far from Luigi.

"I didn't hear nothin' but the creaky floorboards." Komasan shook his head, keeping his little ears perked up.

"It sounded like music... Probably just my imagination, though." Whisper shrugged. Luigi listened closely just in case, nodding when he heard a muffled drum beat. The sound started to grow louder, and Komasan clung to Luigi's leg.

"Oh my swirls, I hear it clearer than a crystal now." Luigi grabbed his vacuum, deciding to investigate despite his nervousness.

The sound led him to a room filled with instruments of all kinds, nearly everything still but a drum kit, which seemed to be played by some invisible force. "Of course, a Yokai must be at work!" Whisper grinned as he announced the obvious. Luigi scanned the seat of the drums, revealing a goofy little toddler banging on them with a pair of maracas.

"Yeah! Boom boom!" The kid bounced up and down, smacking the cymbals and making a piercing noise ring through the room, catching the trio off guard and nearly making Whisper drop his Yokai Pad.

"Eeek! That power is undeniable! This must be the work of... Squeeky!" He pointed. "This mischievous little guy loves to make noise!" Squeeky giggled, bashing his maracas into the big drum next to him and making another sound that was almost painful.

"Oh my swirls... Could you turn down the volume a bit, mister?" Komasan requested politely, covering his ears.

Squeeky snickered. "You ain't seen nothin' yet! Hit it, bro!"

"Bro..?" The trio inquired nearly in harmony. Luigi quickly scanned the rest of the room, finding another similar Yokai with punk attire, just in time to see him smack a huge gong and make a deafening noise that rung through the whole mansion. Luigi nearly fell over, wincing and pulling his hat over his ears.

"Oh my, that must be Rawry. His power is much stronger..." Whisper informed them once they could hear again. "He and Squeeky are nearly inseparable. You better find a way to get them to stop, or we might be in serious trouble." Luigi nodded, keeping his ears covered and asking them to stop with the noise.

"Hmm... We could stop, but this is a lot of fun!" Rawry grinned, whacking the bong again. "Besides, we can't let you go anyway. He told us not to let you through here!"

Squeeky giggled, nodding and grabbing a horn. "Yeah!" He kept banging the drum with one hand, blowing as hard as he could into the horn and making a loud cacophonous noise, making it difficult for the trio to act.

"I think this is going to be a problem. You might need to call for some help." Whisper advised. Luigi nodded in agreement, bracing himself and trying to endure the deafening 'music' that the brothers were making as he pulled out Roughraff's medal, quickly summoning him and plugging his ears again.

"Heheheyyy! What's up, ol' timer?" Roughraff greeted him, eyes widening when he was suddenly knocked over by a huge blast of sound. Luigi pointed at the brothers quietly, and Roughraff nodded, pretending to roll up his sleeves.

"Hey, fellas, whaddya think you're doin'?!" He shouted at the brothers so they could hear him over the noise. Squeeky gasped in surprise, dropping the instruments.

"Roughraff? How'd you get here?" Rawry asked, confused.

"Roughraff!" Squeeky grinned wide, excited.

The delinquent lizard crossed his arms, frowning. "This is one lame prank! Ya can't just make some random poor saps deaf! There's no class to it!"

Rawry blinked, coming to his senses and nodding. "Yeah... Man, what the heck were we thinking?"

Squeeky nodded, picking up his maracas. "We messed up! Sorry, mister green guy!" He climbed over the drums, scrambling over and giving Luigi his medal.

Rawry pedaled over on his trike, doing the same. "We really owe you one for all that trouble."

Roughraff smiled softly. "Good on you two. Now, let's go find some other people to mess with." He chuckled. Squeeky climbed on the back of Rawry's motorcycle, and the three of them vroomed off (despite Roughraff's lack of a motorcycle). Luigi looked at the medals, smiling softly and putting them away, before sitting down and rubbing his head, his ears ringing from all the noise.

 **Chapter 10**

"Everyone feelin' better?" Komasan checked on the others once the effects from the brothers' loud noises had worn off. Luigi nodded, smiling softly.

"I think we're all set to continue!" Whisper announced. "We should probably head through that door. Those two didn't seem to want us to head this way, so it's probably the best way to go." Luigi nodded, making sure they had everything before heading forward, his friends following close behind.

"Oh my swirls, this place is mighty fancy..." Komasan clung to his leg as they walked into a huge open room.

"It looks like a dance hall. Why anyone would want to dance in a place like this is beyond me, though." Whisper observed, shrugging. Luigi nodded, growing pale when the hall was suddenly filled with bright, peppy music. "Oh dear, what's going on now?!" Whisper hid behind Luigi, who had his vacuum ready at hand when he was suddenly overcome by a strange power. He dropped the handle of the Poltergust, spinning around and breakdancing quite impressively before finally ending with a pose and a loud "Hoo!"

Komasan gasped, then applauded. "Wow, mister! Could you teach me how to dance like that?" Luigi blinked, then realized what had happened and started to panic, scanning all around him and discovering three green, wiggly Yokai.

"Of course! What else but a Yokai could've caused this?" Whisper pointed out. "Those three are... Ummm... It's quite obvious, really..." He stalled for time as he quickly tried to search for them on his Yokai Pad. The one in the middle smiled wide, stepping forward. "I'm Wiglin!"

His friend to the right followed him. "I'm Steppa!"

The third one spun around, smiling. "And I'm Rhyth!"

They did a quick dance in sync, before posing. "We're the Dancing Trio! Ten outta ten!" Luigi applauded their performance. smiling softly.

"Of course! They're the Dancing Trio! These three dancers love to spread their talent all around and make other people dance uncontrollably." Whisper pointed out the obvious once again.

Komasan looked up at them quietly. "What are y'all doin' in a place like this?"

Wiglin smiled, tapping his feet excitedly as he spoke. "We heard a bunch of Yokai were coming here, so we thought it'd be an excellent place to perform!"

Whisper nodded. "That makes sense. How many people have come by here?"

Wiglin looked at the others, before they all replied "None!"

"I guess people are just having a bit of trouble finding us." Rhyth sighed, shrugging dejectedly.

"It's tough to get an audience in a place like this." Steppa added.

Komasan pouted, looking up at Luigi. "Oh my swirls, that's sadder than a mouse without cheese. Do you think we could help them?" The plumber thought quietly, then had an idea, grabbing a pair of medals from his pouch and putting them into the Poltergust.

"Summoning Eerie!" A voice called as a purple light surrounded them, the pair of loud brothers appearing before them.

"Heya! What's up?" Rawry looked up at him, smiling.

Squeeky nodded, looking around and quickly getting distracted by the trio of Yokai. "Woah! You guys are wiggly!" He shook his maracas all around, trying to move like them. Luigi smiled softly, before kneeling down and explaining his plan.

Rawry nodded, explaining the plan to Squeeky once he regained focus before grabbing his megaphone. "You might wanna plug your ears, it's gonna get loud!"

Squeeky giggled. "Yeah! Loud!"

Everyone in the hall covered their ears, and Rawry cleared his throat, before shouting into the megaphone, "HEY, EVERYBODY! The Dancing Trio is performing in the dance hall!"

Squeeky took the megaphone from him, giggling. "Come here! It's gonna be fun!"

Their voices rang throughout the whole mansion, and sure enough it was only a matter of time until a fair number of Yokai had gathered. Wiglin smiled wide seeing everyone arriving. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" He did a cheerful victory dance, the other two joining in, and the three posed in sync, holding their medals out to Luigi. "Call us up if you ever need a party!" Luigi accepted the medals happily, waving as they took the stage and heading to find a good place to watch their performance for a bit.

 **Chapter 11**

After a little while, the performance ended and the crowd died down. Luigi stretched a bit, before standing and gently helping Komasan up. "Well, that was a rather nice break. However, it'd be wise to continue our search. I feel as though the power emanating from this mansion is growing stronger..." Whisper looked around, nervous. Luigi frowned, but tried not to get discouraged, heading toward what seemed like the best route.

While the trio had grown fairly used to the mansion, they couldn't shake the fear that something bad was going to happen soon. Komasan clung to Luigi's leg, uneasy, then scrambled up onto his shoulders hearing an odd growl, realizing after a moment that it was his own stomach. "Oh my swirls, I must be getting pretty hungry... Do you have any ice cream, mister?" Luigi shook his head, wishing he'd packed more snacks.

They passed by a large metal door, and Luigi paused for a moment, figuring it must be a freezer. "Be careful, there could be some cold-loving Yokai just ready to attack in there." Whisper advised. Luigi gulped uneasily, but decided to take the risk anyway, pulling open the door and stumbling back when they were greeted with a blast of hot air.

"Oh my swirls, what kind of freezer is this?!" Komasan hid behind Luigi, peeking over his shoulder. Luigi frowned, stepping inside and instantly starting to perspire a bit.

"This heat is definitely... unnatural." Whisper panted a bit, starting to sweat as well. Komasan searched around for a tub of ice cream, disappointed to find the only ones were melted. Luigi frowned, scanning the area for Yokai and managing go find a pair- a large one with a pair of stubby horns and a small yet fierce looking red dog with a large cape.

"Hmmmmmm... Those are- eep!" Whisper struggled to keep his grip on the Yokai Pad. "They're the Yokai Swelterrier and Swelton! They make you very hot and very sweaty, respectively. A dangerous combination." Luigi frowned, but didn't raise his vacuum just yet, wondering what their intentions were.

Unfortunately, the pair of Yokai didn't hesitate, and Luigi quickly found himself avoiding dangerous firey attacks. He managed to use his vacuum to suck in the flames, but the heat was quickly growing overwhelming, so he decided to call on one of his friends while he still had the chance.

"Summoning Shady!" A dark blue light halted the panic, and K'mon K'mon appeared in front of them.

"Hey, c'mon, why'd you summon me?!" He whined feeling the heat in the room. Luigi shrugged, figuring his wind could blow back the flames and cool things down. K'mon K'mon groaned. "Ugh, fine, let's make this quick." He flew up, flapping his wings madly and kicking up a strong breeze in the room, at first succeeding at deflecting the attacks. Swelterrier growled, stepping up his game and swinging his blade to send a much stronger attack, knocking K'mon K'mon out of the air. "OwowOW!" K'mon K'mon fell back down, and the wind slowed to a standstill.

"Oh my swirls, are you alright?!" Komasan scrambled over to check on him.

"Shut up, I'm fine. This is stupid." K'mon K'mon grumbled childishly, losing motivation. Luigi frowned uneasily, unsure what to do, when he suddenly heard a familiar roar.

"(Guys! I've been looking all over for you!)" Blazion bolted into the room, looking up at his fellow hot Yokai.

Swelterrier stared at him for a moment, then blinked, snapping back to his senses. "Blazion! It's a pleasure to see you, my friend."

Swelton rubbed his head, a bit confused. "Man, what were we even doing?"

Swelterrier looked up at Luigi, putting his blade away. "Forgive me, good sir. Something must have come over us... I can explain in greater detail, but I need your help first."

 **Chapter 12**

"Whatever your problem is, we'll gladly assist you." Whisper promised, bowing.

Swelterrier nodded gratefully. "It's about our friend, Sproink. Whatever came over us has come over him too." He lowered his ears, upset. "He's a powerful Yokai, even I may not be able to knock some sense into him. But you have a useful weapon at your side." He pointed to the Poltergust. "If you assist us, I'll give you some vital information. You have my word." He kneeled down, and Luigi nodded, determined to help their friend.

"(I'm coming too!)" Blazion announced.

"Are you sure, buddy? Have you seen what Sproink can do? I don't want you do get hurt..." Swelton frowned, looking at him worriedly.

Blazion clenched his fists. "(Sproink is our friend! He's like a brother to me, to all of us! I don't know what's going on, but I have to help.)"

Swelterrier raised his eyebrows, then nodded. "You're a brave kid, Blazion. Even braver than I. We'll lead you to where Sproink is, I'm sure you'll be able to take it from there." He stood up straight, leading Luigi and the others to a sauna area with a huge bath in the back.

"Sproink loves nothing more than a hot bath. There's no doubt that he's still relaxing there." Swelterrier informed them quietly. "Good luck, we'll be here if things grow dire." Luigi nodded, scanning the bath to reveal the huge pig Yokai before stepping into the room, his Poltergust ready in his hands.

Sproink laid in wait for them, opening his eyes as they approached and standing tall. "Hoho! What's this? A puny little plumber and his gang of pipsqueaks, how cute!" He chortled, amused.

Blazion stepped forward, determined fire in his eyes. "(Sproink! This isn't like you! Whatever's going on, you've gotta snap out of it!)"

Sproink huffed, smoke billowing out of his nostrils. "Can it, kid! I'll give you something to snap out of!" He grabbed one of his buckets, filling it with boiling water and launching at the four, who barely managed to dodge.

"This is one hot hog." Whisper warned them. "You better watch that snout of his, he can shoot fire from it. Just try to find a good way to bring him to his senses." Luigi nodded, scrambling around to avoid his attacks and sucking in his fire with the Poltergust. Blazion avoided the water, blocking his other attacks and trying to talk him into relenting, but even his determination couldn't get through to him.

"Oh dear, I wish he'd stop using those buckets of his..." Komasan whimpered as he hid out of his sight. Luigi had an idea, aiming his Poltergust at his bucket and managing to suck it up and get it stuck to the end of the vacuum. He flipped a switch, before blowing it back at him, wincing as it bonked him in the head and knocked him down.

Blazion ran over, worried. "(Bro! Are you okay?)" He shook Sproink, who came back to after a moment and looked over at him.

"Blazion, buddy? Oh man, what was I even doing..." He sat up, sighing sadly. "I really caused a lot of trouble, huh?" Luigi reassured him that it was alright, smiling softly.

"Sproink, my friend!" Swelterrier ran into the room, cheerful.

"You're back to normal, right?" Swelton looked up at him, concerned.

Sproink nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Oh, come here, you guys." Sproink smiled, pulling all three of them in for a group hug.

"That's what I call a heart-warming reunion." Whisper smiled softly.

"Everything else is warm too..." Komasan fanned himself, before smiling up at Swelterrier as he walked over.

"Here, take these. You may need us very soon." He gave them three medals, one for each of them. Luigi accepted them cheerfully, but froze as the friendly banter was halted by the distant sound of nefarious laughter.

 **Chapter 13**

"Oh bother, what was that?" Whisper asked, growing uneasy.

Swelterrier nodded solemnly. "That would be the Yokai causing our problems. A very powerful one indeed... I believe you're the only one who can stop him." Luigi blinked, then pointed to himself inquisitively, unsure if that was the case. "Yes, you. I know you're capable of this." Swelterrier placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll gladly fight by your side if you need us. Now go! The way to the basement is just down the hall. That terrible Yokai is waiting there." Luigi blinked, then nodded, picking up Komasan and heading that way.

"Things have certainly taken a turn for the worse." Whisper observed uneasily as he floated behind Luigi. "But we mustn't let up! This is the final push, our last stand! We've got no choice but to give it our all!" He announced boldly. Komasan nodded. "It's like Komajiro always says, you can do anything you set your heart to!" Luigi closed his eyes for a moment, before nodding as well, filled with confidence as he opened the broken down door to the basement.

"Nyyyyyyehhhhheheheheh!" A shrill voice cackled as they entered, sending a chill through the trio. Luigi spared no time searching for the source of the sound, discovering a large, elderly Yokai with a long red beard and a golden cane that pulsated with dark energy.

Whisper hastily searched him up, letting out a screech when he found his page. "That's the Yokai Awevil! He's an aristocrat of evil, pure dep... depra..." Luigi peeked over his shoulder, unimpressed to see he was reading straight from Awevil's wiki bio.

"That's Awevil the DESTROYER to you!" Awevil hacked, grimacing. "I'm the most powerful villain to ever live! But no one ever respects my sinister deeds. Now, I'm going to show the world how evil I can truly be! I've lured all the Yokai in the kingdom to this mansion, and once I unleash my power, they'll all bow to my whim, just like the fools who tried to face me."

Luigi scowled, gripping the handle of his Poltergust. "Not if we stop you!" Whisper retorted. Komasan nodded, but stayed hidden behind Luigi, frightened by the big scary man. Awevil scoffed at their attempts at heroism, sending a bolt of dark magic their way. Luigi evaded his attack, aiming the Poltergust his way and trying to suck him in. Awevil struggled against the suction, but managed to break free, blasting him and knocking him back into the wall.

"Oh my swirls, are you alright?" Komasan scrambled over to him. Luigi readjusted his hat, hurt but not too seriously. He made another attempt to suck in Awevil, but once again in vain.

"This is no good. We're going to need some help." Whisper told him, frowning. Luigi dusted himself off, nodding and glaring up at Awevil, before grabbing all the medals he had acquired. Whisper did his best to guard him as he summoned all of his Yokai friends.

"Luigi, we're here for you!" Wiglin smiled as he breakdanced in with the rest of the trio.

"We will not let you down." Swelterrier reassured him.

"May I ever be of service!" Gattenmeier smiled wide, carrying Hissfit in her arms.

"We'll d-d-do our best..." Timidevil stuttered, nervous.

"We ain't goin' down without a fight!" Roughraff proclaimed zealously

"Ehh, count me out." Manjimutt walked away, wondering why he was even summoned.

Luigi smiled seeing all his friends gathered around, pointing toward Awevil. They all charged in, attacking the terrible Yokai and doing their best to take him down. "Aaauggggh! I can't believe this!" Awevil lamented, his forlorn expression quickly growing sinister once more. "You've all fallen into my trap!" He lifted his cane up, swinging it around and unleashing his curse. Darkness creeped through the room, slowly blinding them all. Luigi fell to the floor, terrified. A few moments later, the darkness cleared, and Luigi found himself surrounded by enemies, all of the friends he had made possessed by Awevil.

"Nyeheheh! Where's your help now, you pathetic little plumber?" Awevil remarked smugly. "You've got no friends, no brother, nobody to come to the rescue. It's only a matter of time until your world falls. Now, my minions, attack!" He pointed his cane forward, and all the Yokai he inspirited marched forward slowly, cornering Luigi, who shook with fear and made no attempt to fight back.

"Wait!"

Komasan scrambled in front of Luigi, somehow unaffected by the curse. He gulped, before turning to face the Yokai.

"What's this?" Awevil growled.

Komasan cleared his throat quietly, before speaking as confidently as he could. "Y'all are better than this, I know it! Mister Luigi here's our friend, we can't turn against him now. I know y'all have got kindness deep in your souls. Please, you gotta help him."

Awevil groaned. "How pathetic. Now, destroy these pests!" He pointed his cane forward again, but the crowd remained still. Luigi watched them nervously, hope returning to him as the curse began to lift. "What?! Impossible!" Awevil desperately swung his cane forward again, but his spell was disrupted by Whisper, who had taken the opportunity to knock it out of his hands.

"Now's your chance!" He called, before fleeing to hide once more. Luigi smiled, nodding and leading his friends once again.

"No! Nooo! NOOOOOOOOO!" Awevil cried out harshly as the Yokai overwhelmed him, and Luigi swiftly gripped his Poltergust once more, turning it on full throttle and sucking up the malevolent spirit.

"We did it!" Komasan shouted, and the other Yokai cheered, surrounding Luigi and congratulating him. Luigi shyly accepted the praise, but assured the others that he couldn't have done it without them.

"Now that the fiendish Yokai behind all this is gone, this place will find peace once more. Thank you, sir Luigi. We are in your debt." Swelterrier kneeled, proud of his new friend. Luigi smiled softly, but looked up hearing the door behind him open.

"Is that Luigi?"

 **Final**

Komasan climbed up on top of Luigi hearing the familiar voice, delighted to see his little brother. "Komajiro! Oh, I've been searchin' all over the place for you, little brother." He squeezed through the crowd, running over and embracing him.

"Aw, shucks, I'm glad to see you too, Komasan." Komajiro returned the hug, before looking up. "Oh, my apologies. I oughta introduce ya to my pal." He pointed up at his new human friend, a kind man garbed in red and blue.

"Mario?!" Luigi gasped seeing him, running through the crowd.

Mario smiled up at Luigi seeing him approach. "Luigi!" They shared a quick hug, and Luigi explained what had happened in his search.

"Y'all were lookin' for us? Aww, that's mighty kind of ya." Komajiro smiled softly. "He was helping me look for my big bro, but we got caught in an awful predicament..."

Komasan pouted for a moment, but smiled again after a moment. "I'm just glad everyone's alright."

Whisper flew over, nodding. "And, of course, they couldn't have done it without the help of an experienced butler such as I!" Mario greeted him kindly, thanking him for his hard work.

Luigi, Mario, and their friends exited the Mansion, traveling down to E. Gadd's laboratory and returning the Poltergust. "I watched everything that went down! Quite a riveting battle. I wish I could let you keep the Poltergust, but I must make sure that dastardly villain doesn't escape." Luigi nodded, understanding, though he was a bit disappointed that he'd have to say goodbye to his friends.

Mario reassured him that they'd always have each other, as well as their friends back home. "We'll always share our memories, too. I certainly won't be forgetting this adventure for a long time." Whisper smiled, patting his back.

Komasan ran over hugged his leg. "I dunno if we'll meet again, mister, but it's been awfully nice to make your acquaintance." Luigi gently kneeled down and hugged him back, before having an idea, standing back up and whispering something in his ear. Komasan gasped, before standing tall on top of his head and shouting out loud to the rest of the Yokai, "Hey, y'all! Let's go get some ice cream!"

 **The End.**

I hope you enjoyed my story 3


End file.
